This is a randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled trial to see if the A II receptor antagonist, losartan, leads to less proteinuria, less renal failure and less cardiovascular morbidity than other anti- hypertensives giving equivalent blood pressure control over 4 years of study. ACE inhibitors are excluded from the placebo arm, but calcium channel blockers are allowed.